(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice tray and table covering combination which is foldable into a compact flat bundle. In particular the present invention relates to the combination wherein relatively rigid walls forming the ice tray are foldable.
(2) Prior Art
Table cloths are well known as are rigid containers for ice. It is not believed that the prior art has shown a foldable combination of an ice tray and table covering. The problem is that at picnics and the like there is a need for an ice tray which is as easily folded into a flat bundle and transported in the same manner as a table covering.